


No one notices you're beyond hurting

by definitelyawalrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Study, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gen, Sort Of, Spanish Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelyawalrus/pseuds/definitelyawalrus
Summary: He's tired.





	No one notices you're beyond hurting

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "No One Notices Your Brand New T-shirt" by Raymond & Maria

**November 2021**

He’s up by 7:00 am, the train? It leaves at 9 but he’s grown accustomed to it enough to know it leaves around 9:10 am. He’s out the door by 7:50 and the station is a 50 minute walk and if he take the tunnel it’s about a few minutes less than the usual route and if he hurries he can cross the street in time.

He arrives at the academy at exactly 10:00 am and the day starts. It’s that time of the year, the snow is harsh on the new students and everything else is ten times more difficult than usual but the instructor is nice and that seems to get everyone through the day because he greets everyone and memorized everyone’s names; it gives out a sense of belonging, he concludes.

With that concluded, some prick ruined his new shirt and he’s absolutely tired. Now he’s in the bathroom and everything sucks because the stain isn’t coming out and his clothes are sticky and wet and overall this day sucks and he hates everything. Though, he supposes this is what he gets for being considerate of others even though the others aren’t considerate; he thinks it’s the accent. His ethnic roots showing could be a factor, he’ll think about getting rid off.

He’s tired. He’ll get through this and nobody will stop him, not even his stupid, better-than-everyone-else, stuck-up brother.

 

 

**July 2022**

He’s moving out. No more psychological abuse, he hopes. He’s found a cozy apartment downtown and it’s near the station so that’s a feat. He’s finally scrapped enough money to last him a year and with the part-time job he can remain at least financially stable enough to not get evicted, he thinks.He’s built the bed already with the help of Chris; at least he can sleep comfortably without having everything unpacked yet.

His parents wont miss him, well he’s only connected to them through his father but other than that Elijah is the only one worth remembering. Before he knows it, the alarm blares out loudly reminding him it’s 7:00 am.

 

 

**After the revolution, Present time**

He was in the area; a group of individuals, all human, had started to hold a bunch of people, both human and android but mostly android, hostage. It’s mostly an act of hate and they’re armed so they wont be easy to negotiate with.

Everything is a mess. He’s in the backroom with bullets lodged in him and everything is hopeless and he’s lost too much blood and this was a new shirt god dammit! But that doesn’t matter now does it? No one noticed it anyway, no one will miss him. At least he’s manage to free the hostages, he thinks.

He looks back at all those times he’s been an asshole, he’s aware of it. He was tired of everyone pushing him around all those times so he toughen up but with his short temper he reacts to everything a bit differently. He thinks, he always does but these is his last waking moment and no one will remember him or miss him or even think of him when they’re crying and no one will ever know that he’s memorized almost every song.

He’s tired, he concludes. His new shirt is ruined and he’s alone and he can hear the gunshots and sirens outside and he’s here in the back and it’s too late. He wonders if going here alone was a huge mistake but somebody innocent could’ve died if he hadn’t gone here because that’s why he got shot and that’s why he’s here because they’ve dumped him here.

He’s tired and everything hurts. He closes his eyes.

 

**//**


End file.
